


Oh baby

by DezIsWhoIAm



Series: Super Baby [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a mess, Supercorp baby, They are cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Kara had avoided children for years, it was easy when you didn’t know them, but now it would be harder. You couldn’t avoid holding your own child. Supercorp Baby AU





	Oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm useless, have another oneshot that is not the chapter fics I said I'd work on *sigh*

Kara Danvers, no matter how contrary it may seem, had always been afraid to hold a baby. There had been a time, yes, when she’d held a wriggling bundle in her arms and looked down upon the face of a freshly made creature, but that had been on Krypton. Kal-El was the first and last baby Kara had ever held, and by the time she arrived on Earth he was a baby no longer. Kara loved babies, they were cute and so soft looking, but they were also the most fragile things in the universe and she would be darned if she were to hurt one. In the beginning it made sense. She could hardly touch a door without crushing it to dust, in no way did the Danvers ever let her get close enough to so much as look at a baby. Over the years she gained more and more control over her powers, but by then it was too late. She was absolutely terrified to hold a baby, she actively avoided being in the same room as them. Everyone assumed precious sweet fun-loving Kara Danvers _had_ to be good with babies, and many were shocked to find she wanted nothing to do with them.

It was surprising to no one that she was currently freaking out. Kara had avoided children for years, it was easy when you didn’t know them, but now it would be harder. You couldn’t avoid holding your own child.

“Mrs. Luthor, I need you to calm down. Your wife needs you,” Dr. June said in a calming voice. She was currently covered head to toe in sterilized scrubs, with gloves up to her elbows. If Kara were calmer she’d be asking several questions, but at the moment she couldn’t seem to sit still.

“Kara, I swear to Rao, I will rip you apart if you don’t sit down this instant,” Lena seethed, groaning at yet another contraction. “Kara, _please._ ” She snapped out of it at the hurt tone of her wife’s voice and rushed to her side.

“Oh Rao, Lena I’m so sorry. It’s- I’ve never actually-”

“I know, but it’s a little late to be second guessing don’t you think?” Lena’s cheeks puffed out as she took in deep breaths and huffed them out, trying for the life of her to breathe deeply.

“I’m not second guessing! I’m just- scared…” Kara admitted, suddenly guilty.

“Kara,” Lena said in that impossibly soft voice that usually made Kara melt. At the moment it was just making her feel guiltier.

“This is a lovely moment, but I’m going to need you to push now Mrs. Luthor,” Dr. June said before her head disappeared beneath Lena’s dressing gown. Kara took Lena’s hand and allowed her to squeeze as she pushed. It was not a rare thing for Kara to see Lena cry, especially considering the hormones of the last several months, but with each tear that dripped down her cheeks as she strained and sobbed Kara felt pain lance through her heart. “That’s it, just like that, we’re almost there,” Dr. June supplied. Kara fought the urge to lower her glasses to take a look, and instead turned her full attention to Lena.

“Almost there, _zhao._ Can you push for me, just a bit longer?” Kara leaned in close to whisper in her ear. She lifted her free hand to wipe sweat soaked hair from Lena’s face, her heart clenching as Lena met her eyes.

“It hurts, Kara,” Lena whimpered.

“I know, baby, I know. You’re doing so good, and you’re so close Lena. Push just a little bit more, can you do that for me?” Kara kept her voice low and soothing as she talked. She used her free hand to cup Lena’s cheek and turn her head, meeting her eyes. “For us?” Kara’s eyes darted down to Lena’s stomach before meeting hers once again.

“I’ll try.” Kara rested their foreheads together as Lena’s face screwed up. Lena groaned and it soon devolved into a scream as she pushed with all she had. Kara fought back tears as she held her wife close, and as she went to soothe her once more a shrill cry sounded in the room. Lena collapsed, exhausted and shaking against the pillows. Kara turned her attention from the child to her tired wife and took the opportunity to shower her face in kisses. Lena snorted but accepted them without protest, one hand cupping Kara’s cheek to guide their lips together.

“You did so good, Lena,” Kara mumbled against her lips. Lena blinked her eyes open and took a deep breath before she sat up on the pillows. Kara straightened in her chair as a nurse walked over to them, barely bouncing a struggling blue bundle in her arms. Lena leaned forward expectantly as the nurse gently transferred the baby into her arms.

“He got his vitamin shot, as was agreed upon, and we got him all cleaned up and ready to go. His breathing and temp are regulated, so he shouldn’t be too fussy.” She lost Lena’s attention as soon as the baby was in her arms, but Kara made a point to look at her and pay attention. “His weight and height are on the little wrist band, and he looks like a very healthy boy. Congratulations.” She gave them both a warm smile before returning to the doctor’s side.

“We’re going to give you some time alone together.” Dr. June asked as she gathered her clipboard. “I’ll be out with the nurses filling out paperwork if you need anything.” Kara thanked her before she left the room, and then all her attention went to Lena and their baby.

“Oh, Lena, he’s so small,” Kara gushed, her voice slightly higher in pitch than normal. Her hands carded over soft tufts of black hair then down his little back. She traced a finger down his arm until his hand was wrapped around her index finger.

“He’s got your eyes,” Lena sighed. She adjusted him on her chest until his head tilted towards Kara. The taller woman gasped as their eyes met. Sure enough, he had the El family eyes. She could almost see her father reflected in them, could definitely see Kal-El.

“ _Te unah, ehrosh :bem,_ ” Kara whispered to him. He seemed to perk up at the sound of Kryptonian and Kara laughed. “Welcome to the house of El, little one.” Lena laughed at her, before a familiar glint was back in her eyes. Kara gulped as Lena sat up a little straighter.

“Hold out your arms.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara asked. She grew nervous as Lena laughed, then gathered their little bundle in her arms.

“Hold out your arms, I want you to hold him. He is your son, after all.” Kara gulped and did as she was told, tensing up as Lena settled him in her arms. After some minor adjusting Lena sat back against the pillows, looking entirely too happy with herself. “Relax, Kara. He won’t bite.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of…” Kara mumbled. She stared down at him and he stared right back. It was unnerving. “Um, did you ever figure out what you wanted his middle name to be?” Kara turned her gaze back to her wife and was surprised to find her looking quite embarrassed.

“I have…” Kara waited for more, but Lena seemed unwilling to share.

“What’s his name Lena?” Kara made sure her voice was soft and soothing.

“Well, his first is Lucian, like we decided.” Kara nodded to that, remembering how it took _forever_ to find a name starting with L they both liked. She slightly pitied Alex for having to deal with her pout all these years now that she’d been at the mercy of Lena’s. “And I wanted his middle name to mean something. I know it’s not his real name, but it’ll be important for him to remember that he is half human, to remember where both his halves come from. So, I decided on Jeremiah.” Kara was speechless and Lena took it the wrong way. “I’m sorry, is that not okay? I just know how much he meant to you and Alex and-” Kara cut her off with a kiss. It didn’t last long, as their son squirmed and cried his disapproval.

“It’s perfect. I love it.” The two shared a small smile. “And you’re alright, with his Kryptonian name?”

“I would never take that from you Kara, especially since you didn’t think the house of El would continue… He’s an El too, and I want him to know and be proud of that.” Kara felt herself tearing up. “Lucian or Luc-El, either way he will be loved and happy. That’s all that matters, right?” Lena cupped her face and swiped at her cheek with her thumb. Kara hadn’t even realized she was crying. She nodded, too afraid to speak. Their son squirmed and whined, then began to cry and Kara panicked.

“Oh Rao, what did I do. What _do_ I do? Is he okay? I didn’t hurt him did I? _Lena_?” Her wife was in laughing fits as Kara panicked, now holding him slightly away from her chest. That seemed to upset him more and he cried harder. Kara felt as though she were about to have a heart attack.

“Just hold him for a moment, please.” Kara nodded and kept her eyes trained on the crying child as Lena moved around on the bed. She gently took him from Kara’s arms, then laid him against her breasts and adjusted him until he was feeding happily. “You didn’t hurt him, love, see? He was just hungry.” Kara nodded but kept her eyes trained on him, fingers itching to push her glasses down so she could scan him for damage. “Kara, look at me.” Lena placed a hand under Kara’s chin to lift her head up, her other arm cradling Luc to keep him from squirming around. “You’re going to be just fine, Kara. He’s not hurt. You’ll get used to holding him, I promise.” Kara nodded along noncommittally and Lena sighed. “Where have you gone? Come back to us, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara rushed out, face screwed up in worry.

“I know, love.” Lena pulled Kara forward to press a light kiss to her lips. “It’s okay to be afraid Kara. We’ll get through this together, I promise.” This time when Kara nodded she meant it.

“I know. I love you.” Lena melted against her as they shared another kiss. “Mrs. Zor-El,” Kara added cheekily.

“And I love you, Mrs. Zor-El. We’re going to be just fine.” Kara spared a glance down at their son, then met her wife’s eyes once again.

“Yeah. We’re gonna be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucian's human name has the soft c sound, where as his Kryptonian name has the hard c. So instead of saying Luce-El, it's more like Luke-El. Hope that didn't confuse too many people. Also, L names are hard I mean damn. 
> 
> Kryptonian translations:  
> Zhao - Love  
> Te unah, ehrosh :bem - My son, hello (it's actually the masculine form of child, and the last bit means greetings. So really it's 'My child, greetings')


End file.
